Emperor's Wrath
The Emperor's Wrath or "Banzai" '''is a Backup weapon by MatthewGo707. |type = Backup|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *35 *50 (UP1)|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 7 (max 140)|mobility = *130 (legacy) *4 (weight)|theme = WW2/Japanese-themed|cost = *215 *205 (UP1)|level_required = *17 *27 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is the old, semi-automatic pistol that comes from 1911. Strategy It has great damage, good fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Take advantage of its massive reserve ammunitions. *Hit targets in the head as much as possible to maximize damage and minimize ammo use. It's strong enough to eliminate an adamant player when aimed directly. *Like many other backup weapons it is recommended to use only if your primary is out of ammo due to its low ammo capacity however can still be effective used as a main weapon. *Make sure to take advantage of its fast fire rate to keep up with your targets movements. *This weapon is very well rounded with a decent amount of ammo in a clip, decent fire rate, and also a good reload time. Therefor, this weapon is very adaptable and can be used for various situations. *Due to this weapon's high mobility, when paired with the Ninja Tabi or the Berserker Boots, it can be used to reach high areas in the game while holding a normal weapon and not a melee weapon. *Use this weapon to quickly damage heavily armored enemies at close range so they can be finished off by a melee weapon. *This weapon has high mobility and is accurate at close range, so running and jumping around slower enemies should cause them to miss and allow you to attack while they are reloading. *This weapon offers a high degree of shots to stay mobile with. Use this advantage to chase down opponents who are retreating. *Pair the Hitman Cape with this weapon, causing it to become 2-3 headshots to take out max armored players. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack from long ranges. Take cover when being attacked. *If possible, go in with a primary weapon and move side to side to dodge the bullets. *The damage is '''extremely noticeable. Hunt down the user by following the damage indicators. *Run around the player in close range and attack with an area damage dealing weapon. *Use an explosive weapon to knock them back and mess their aim. *Avoid close contact with users. The high damage combined with the ammunition capacity and mobility makes this weapon makes it lethal at such a distance *In direct combat, use a weapon with a higher rate of fire, such as an assault rifle. *Try to peek out of cover when the user reloads, but try to avoid being caught at closer ranges when he finishes. The user may also switch to a secondary weapon, so be forewarned. Recommended Maps *Ice Palace *Emperor's Palace *Pool Party *Coliseum Theme WW2/Japanese-themed Origin by Country * Trivia *It is based on both the Japanese Type 14 Nambu semi-automatic pistol and the German Luger pistol. *The name of this weapon references the Japanese Emperor Hirohito. *The word "banzai" in Japanese means cheer and war cry in other words or "ten thousand years" of long life. *Its grade was increased from to in the 16.4.0 update. Category:Single shots Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Event Set